Spy enemy to spy friend
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Buttercup is working as a spy. A mission will change her life compleatly. Please review. Rating T for a few death and blood sceen's.
1. Chapter 1

**First Mission**

Buttercup Utonium was working fort he CIS of New York and she loved her job. Even when she was just 20 years old she was one of the firm's top workers and she earned a good living.

One day Buttercup was on her usual mission. She had to kill a millionaire that has borrowed from the CIS 200.000.000$ and he hasn't paid a single dollar back. So the plan was quiet easy. Walk up to him, raise the gun to his heart and shoot him dead.

The man was in his fancy styled room. Sitting in a hundred pound chair. Drinking expensive snaps. (Snaps is a alcoholise drink which you drink it out of a big bottle in small glasses).

**"I was wondering when you will come. SPY girl," The Millionaire said calmly. **

**"Shut up, Danny. You should have paid it back. In fact you should have used the money to keep your firm alive. But no as soon as you got your greedy hands on the CIS money you spend it only on you. I can't blame your wife for leaving you. So let's get it over with," Buttercup instructed him mad.**

**"I want to-" The Millionaires last words were.**

Buttercup just simply shot him in threw his brain. He closed his eyes and he was dead.

**"This was just to easy," Buttercup said as she cleaned her gun.**

She photographs the ex-millionaire. Sold every little bit that he owned of and she got 900.000.000$ back. With the Money she flew back to her head quarters where she worked. Her boss: Mr. White was watching her as she entered the room.

**"Mission completed. He is in heaven and here is the borrowed money Mr. White," Buttercup told her boss and handed him a case full of the money.**

**"Thank you Buttercup. We have another one which is causing us mighty trouble at the moment. Watch this film please," Mr White instructed her.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yeep. I shall be mean and let you wait for the film. What could this next mission do to change Buttercups life forever? Please review." **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Film**

Buttercup was faced with a person who was looking into a camera. It has emerald green eyes, black raven hair and strong muscles.

**"Hello Buttercup. Yes I know you. I have read your report about being a spy and I must say you are very impressive. How ever. Let's not talk around the hot porridge. I am working for the Mafia which is a highly dangerous job. I will unleash a atomic bomb in just 2 days. Now you probably wonder why me? Well because I know you. Please come to the ****Mafia meeting place ****and meet me there tonight. If you come I will stop the bomb. But if you try any foul tricks I shall kill you and half the world. ****See you then," The unknown Spy with an auto tuned voice told them.**

Buttercup was mad. This spy must think her as a very stupid person.

**"So here is your Mission. Go to him and make him stop the bombs before we all die. Good luck Spy girl," Mr White ordered Buttercup.**

Buttercup nodded and she dressed herself in a black suit. At her house her sisters where there to talk some sense into her.

**"Buttercup. This could be a trap. You should stop working there and find a better job," Blossom advised her sister worried.**

**"Not in a million years Blossom. I lover being a spy. I get paid very well to live a life I want. I earn probably more from just one mission then you and Bubbles together in 50 years. So stop worrying about me," Buttercup ordered her sister.**

**"That may be true. But we don't have to fear for our lives every day. You could end up killed. Please watch out," Bubbles advised her sister. **

**"How was your day anyway?" Buttercup asked her sisters.**

**"Ok. I had to plan a nice ****wedding dress for a princess. It looks wonderful on her," Blossom swooned over her job as a wedding dress designer. **

**"I taught today some children how to dance," Bubbles said happy.**

**"Good by the way. Have you got anybody on your Love radar Blossom and Bubbles?" Buttercup asked her sisters.**

**"Yes Buttercup. Brick Jojo. He is going out with me tonight. I can't wait," Blossom explained excited. **

**"Boomer Jojo. He is so hot. What about you Buttercup? Have you got somebody?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.**

**"No. I am single. And I will stay single for the rest of my life," Buttercup told them.**

**"You will soon find the right boy Buttercup. Don't give up hope," Bubbles advised her sibling.**

**"I know. Well I need my rest. Goodnight Blossom and Bubbles," Buttercup said proud.**

Blossom and Bubbles both fly of to there dates and Buttercup goes of to bed so she is well rested for her meeting with the unknown spy.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon,"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting of The ****two ****spy's**

Buttercup woke up and dressed herself in her spy costume. Then she jumped out of her window onto her bicycle which she can shrink to carry around without any problems.

She reached the Mafia meeting place and a bodyguard was standing outside.

**"Sorry little girl. Only members of any spy group are allowed to enter," The Bodyguard told them.**

Buttercup pulled out her spy pass and the bodyguard read it.

**"Ok. You may enter. Your meeting will be in room number 18," The Bodyguard told them.**

Buttercup walked inside the dark room and of to room 18. She sees the spy who just entered room 18 and sits down waiting for her. Buttercup followed and enters the room.

**"Hello Spy girl. Thank you for coming tonight," The Unknown Spy told her.**

**"Stop the sweet talk and lets get down to some business. Why did you order me down here tonight?" Buttercup snapped at him. **

**"So that I can see you. I need you to do my company a favour," The Spy explained to her.**

**"And why should I do your company a favour when just a few hour's ago you wanted to blow up New Your from the face of the planet?" Buttercup snapped at him mad.**

**"Because that is part of the deal. We have created a robot to do what we order. But something went wrong and now it is threatening the animals and plants in South Africa. We want you to go down there and stop the machine. If you do and return you will be paid 20 Million US Dollars. Have we got ourselves a deal?" The Spy asked her.**

**"I am not stupid and will do it alone. I need at least one more SPY with me for protection," Buttercup snapped back at him.**

**"We thought so because you will be working together with one of our team member. He will help you so?" The spy asked her getting impatient. **

**"We have a deal. I shall leave tomorrow. Tell you're Spy to meet me at the airport and your company shall pay for both of our tickets," Buttercup ordered before heading home.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. Buttercup actually trusts the people? This can't end up well. Please review,"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisters**** and brothers stop them**

**At Buttercups home:**

Buttercup arrived finally home and she was packing her bags ready to fly of to Middle Africa. Bubbles and Blossom were there again and even more worried

** "Buttercup this can't end up well. You should stop. Do you even know who you are working with?" Blossom asked her worried.**

**"No. I have no clue. But I know that if I don't leave that monster out there who is terrorising the area it will be my entire fault. I won't just stay here in New York while millions of US dollars which have been used to build that terror in the first place are been wasted," Buttercup told them.**

**"Please be careful," Bubbles begged her sister. **

**"I am always careful. I am just interested who I will be working with." Buttercup told them.**

**"Oh I have to tell you something. I am going on another date with Boomer," Bubbles said happy and excited. **

**"What a surprise," Buttercup said uninterested.**

* * *

**At the other spy's house Butch Jojo is the other spy who she is working with:**

Butch was packing his bag to go of to Middle Africa. His brothers are both there. Brick was watching that Butch doesn't forget anything and Boomer was getting more worried by the minuet. Finally he can't hold it in anymore.

**"Butch. Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You could end up dead in South Africa and we here in America won't know about your death," Boomer told him worried as always.**

**"You always have to fear the worst Boomer. I am a top 20 year old Spy and not a 2 year old who is going to play school," Butch told them.**

**"Playschool is least dangerous Butch. I have to agree with Boomer. You should watch out," Brick said equally as worried as Boomer.**

Butch checked everything and the closed the sip on the top.

**"What ever. If I come back alive I will show you that there is nothing to worry about," Butch told them.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh yeah Butch? Well think again. Any way. I know it is very short but it is the way it fits the title. Please review."**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ****flight**** of ****fear**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Ah I just remembered something, if it sounds strange that a few chapters further Butch was surprised to find Buttercup, it is that they didn't notice they were working together,"**_

* * *

Buttercup arrives at the airport just on time and the other spy was there as well.

**"Hello. You must be the other spy working with my team. My name is Buttercup Utonium. What is yours****?" Buttercup asked the other Spy.**

**"My name is Butch Jojo. I work for the Mafia like the film told you. When does our flight leave?" Butch introduced himself to Buttercup and then asked. **

**"The Jumbo Jet leaves at 8 o clock," Buttercup said as she checked their tickets. **

**"What? 8 o clock. Great we mist it. It is already 9 o clock," Butch growled a bit mad.**

Buttercup and Butch walk around the airport in search for another flight way. Suddenly Butch noticed a helicopter which was ready for take off.

**"Excuse me sire? Are you on your way to middle Africa?" Butch asked the pilot. **

**"Yes sir. I can take such a lovely couple with me. Is it for you Honeymoon?" The Pilot asked them.**

**"Oh no. We are far away as even considered being friends. But we need to get there to stop a middle catastrophe," Buttercup explained whiles turning slightly pink.**

**"Ok. Help me load everything up and we shall be on our way," The Pilot instructed them.**

Buttercup and Butch load everything on and they were on there way. After flying for 5 hour's it was getting dark and Buttercup tucked herself in to bed. The pilot was talking to Butch.

**"Are you in love Sir? Oh by the way. What are your names?" The Pilot asked them.**

**"My name is Butch Jojo and the lady in bed is Buttercup Utonium. And to the love question I can answer. No. I haven't got myself round as in finding myself a steady female. The last date I had was as I finish prom at the age of 19," Butch explained whiles blushing.**

**"Ok. Well you shall rest as well. It will take a while. Oh. Holy crap. Hold tight," The Pilot said shocked.**

The plane was losing height very fast as one of the motors was struck by lightning. The pilot was pulling like crazy on the joy stick but it was no use. The pilot hit the Para shut button to stop the plane losing height to fast but nothing happened. They crash landed and just as the plane was back on the floor the stupid Para shut shot out of the back. Buttercup woke up in shock.

**"Great Para shut if it doesn't work. Where are we anyway?" Butch asked the Pilot confused. **

**"We are in the middle of a jungle. So the rain forest," The pilot explained.**

**"Even better. Nothing works in the rain forest. But one positive thing we do have," Buttercup said pleased.**

**"And what shall that be SPY girl?" Butch asked her.**

**"We have enough food to last 20 years with the ratio at what the food grows around here," Buttercup said motioning to the growing food.**

**"True. Well shall we proceed on. The metal detector shall locate the robot" Butch said as he got the detector out and turned it on.**

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yep. I shall let you dangle again. Please review again,"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Searching ****for ****something different**

Butch and Buttercup walked together through the rain forest and suddenly the metal detector started to beep.

**"We can't be there jet. There is nothing to be seen," Buttercup said confused. **

**"True. It is a metal spoon in the ground," Butch said annoyed. **

Buttercup puts the spoon in her bag and they carry on looking for the robot. They stayed quiet throw the rest of the search. After 1 hour Butch started to hum a melody to himself because he was getting bored.

**"Hey. That is the song: **_**Can anybody find me somebody to love. By Queen," **_**Buttercup pointed out surprised.**

Butch looked Buttercup surprised in the eyes.

**"Yes it is. I think Queen is the best rock band that ever lives. They are my favourite," Butch said pleased. **

**"Copy cat. I love their songs to. Shall we sing one together?" Buttercup asked him.**

Butch nodded and they sang it together to pass the time.

**Somebody to love**

**"Can anybody? Find me… somebody to love!" Butch began the song.**

**"Each morning I get up and I die a little.**

**Can barely stand on my feet," Buttercup sang.**

**"Take a look in the mirror and cry.**

**Lord what are you doing to me?" utch sang.**

**"I have spend all my years in believing you.**

**But I just can't get no relief. Lord!" Buttercup sings.**

**"Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody.**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?" They both sang together.**

**"I work hard every day of my life.**

**I work till I ache my bones.**

**At the end of the day.**

**I take my hard earned pay.**

**On my own!" Butch sang.**

**"I get down on my knees-**

**And I start to pray.**

**Till the tears run down my eyes!**

**Lord!" Buttercup sang.**

**"Somebody- somebody!**

**Can anybody find me!**

**Somebody to love?" They sang together.**

**"I worked hard.**

**Every day I try and I try and I try!" Butch sang next.**

**"But everybody wants to put me down.**

**They say I'm going crazy!" Buttercup sings.**

**"They say I got a lot of water in my brain!**

**I got no common sense.**

**I got nobody left to believe!" Butch sang again.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," They both sang perfectly together.**

**"Oh lord! Somebody, somebody!**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?" Buttercup sang.**

**"I got no feel, I got no rhythm,**

**I just keep on losing my beat." Butch sang.**

**"I'm ok, I'm alright. (She's alright).**

**I just got to get out of this prison cell.**

**Someday I am gonna be free! Lord!" Buttercup sings.**

**"Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Find me somebody to love…**

**Somebody, somebody to love.**

**Find me somebody to love…" They both sang at the same time perfectly.**

**"Can anybody find me?" Butch sings.**

**"Somebody to love!" Buttercup sings the last part.**

After the song was finished they both laugh together and carried on searching.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes folk. A search takes a while. I just had to add this brilliant song to it. ****Please review."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Found**** a lot of Trouble**

After the song and 10 minuets Buttercup noticed a tree with a mighty scratch on the bark.

**"What is it SPY girl?" Butch asked her.**

**"We are on the right track. It went that way," Buttercup said pointing to the right. **

They ran through the forest and 2 minuets later they have found the robot. He was digging the animals out of their homes and killing hundreds in just minuets.

**"Stop this nonsense," Butch screamed at it.**

The robot looked at Butch and grinned. He then rolled into a ball and nearly squashed Butch.

**"WATCH OUT!" Buttercup shouted at him.**

Buttercup grabs Butch and saves his life. The robot look's at both with pleasure and he starts to talk to them. (Sorry that I didn't mention it at the start that the Robot can talk.)

**"Well Spy girl****: Buttercup Utonium and Spy agent: Butch Jojo. Here to stop me. The mightiest robot ever created by man hand. Try what you want. But I am a learning robot as well. Every minuet you two fight me the more information I have how to kill both of you," The Robot said chuckling darkly. **

**"Thank you for shearing that information with us before we are going to dismantle you," Buttercup snapped at him.**

The robot shrugged and Buttercup and Butch got themselves ready to dismantle the robot. It took them 2 hour's, but the robot was still standing with a lot of scratches. Butch suddenly had a idea and whispers the plan in Buttercups ear.

**"Do you think it will work?" Buttercup asked him unsure. **

**"It is worth a try. Ok?" Butch asked her.**

**"Fine. But hurry up. Other wise it will still be standing," Buttercup said.**

Butch nodded and got himself into fighting position.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that it is so short again. But I like putting you lot in tension to carry on reading. ****What are Buttercup and Butch up to? ****Please review."**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Plan**

Butches Plan was quiet simple. Buttercup had to distract the robot while Butch jumped onto him and some how break through the panzer. When he has entered it the Robot starts to hit himself to get Butch out of him and through the huge damage it will be stopped.

**"Hey Robot. I bet you can't catch me****!" Buttercup teased him.**

The robot got very mad and started to chase Buttercup while Butch jumped into him. The robot was so stupid it didn't notice them. Suddenly Butch hacked into his computer system.

**"What a comfy home. I think I shall live in the robot," Butch said chuckling.**

The robot wasn't pleased with that idea so he started using his claws to try and grab Butch to pull him out. Buttercup watched pleased as the robot pulled one peace of trash out of itself after another. After 20 minuets the robot pulled his battery out and stopped functioning.

Butch jumped out and both Spy's kicked it down the hill. Then they collected all the peaces and flew back with the robot to New York.

**"Well done Spy Agent. Your plan has worked," Buttercup said pleased with their work.**

**"Thanks to you Spy girl for distracting it. I hope we still can work together on other missions," Butch said pleased with their job.**

Buttercup went suddenly bright red and looked out of the window. Butch looked at her worried.

**"Is everything ok, Spy girl?" Butch asked her.**

**"Yeah. I just had to think of my family," Buttercup told him.**

Butch was shocked. He hadn't heard anything from his brothers as he flew over to South Africa as well.

**"When we land you can drive up to them, if you wish," Butch offered to her.**

**"I know. Well we are there," Buttercup said as she pointed the air port out.**

They landed and both Agents were greeted by a speaking car. It is an agent car from Buttercups boss. Or so they thought.

**"Welcome back. Spy agent and Spy girl. Please step in, put your seatbelt on and I shall bring both of you back to head quarters," The car instructed them.**

Both agents stepped into the car and it drove of.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that it is that short again. But it fits the title. Please review again,"**


	9. Chapter 9

**The car ****trip**

The car started driving and Butch refused to put his set belt on. The car noticed and forced it onto his body.

**"Hey. That is mean Spy car," Butch protested like a 5 ear old mad.**

**"I am not having you fly through my nice window. So shut up and keep the seat belt on," The SPY car ordered them.**

Buttercup looked bored out of the window. She was thinking what her boss wants. Suddenly the car drives faster, faster and even faster.

**"What is it Spy car?" Buttercup asked it worried. **

**"Some body is following us. Stay in your seats and hold tight. What?" The Spy car ordered them.**

It was a red Mini following them and he blinked at the car.

**"What does it want Spy car?" Buttercup asked the car worried. **

**"It wants us to pull over. I shall." The Spy car explained to them.**

The spy car drove of to the petro station and the red Mini followed it.

**"Hello Spy car. Please give us Spy Butch and we shall leave you alone. He needs to go back to his head quarters," The Red car told them.**

**"I can drive him back myself. I know where his agency is. Ok?" The Spy car asked the other car.**

The red car was angry and started fighting the spy car.

**"Hold tight," The Spy car warned them.**

He gave full speed and vanished of into the distance.

**"Does your firm have a spy car as well?" Buttercup asked Butch confused. **

**"Not that I know. And if yes my boss would have rung me up," Butch told them.**

**"I don't like that car. It is still following us at speeds up to 900 KM per hour," The Spy car said worried. **

**( For your info it is very different from all the normal cars and they are driving along a road without speed cameras and other cars. It is just the two cars).**

The car drove all the way back to head quarters and the other car is still hot on his tail.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "This fits the title the best. Please review. Thanks for reading,"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enemy ****trouble**

Finally they arrived and Buttercup and Butch step out of the car.

**"Please watch out for each other. The red car is outside. I shall talk to it to find some information from it." The Spy car instructed his two passengers.**

**"I don't think you need to Spy car. It is already here. What do you want from me?" Butch asked it mad.**

The red car look's at Butch and grins.

**"You are Agent Butch. ****And Himeko is looking for you. Come I shall bring you to her. Now," The Red Spy car ordered. **

**"What does she want from me?" Butch asked the car confused. **

**"She will tell you when we get there. Now come." The Red Spy car ordered.**

**"No," Butch snapped back at him.**

The red spy car shots Butch in the arm and carry's him of to Himeko hide out. Buttercup look's at the spy car with a question look.

**"We**** shall follow them and watch out that everything is ok," Spy car told her.**

**"Ok and thank you Spy car," Buttercup said pleased.**

Buttercup and the spy car follow the other car.

* * *

With Butch and the other car: The car didn't say another word until they arrived at Himeko home. Himeko was outside and grinned at Butch.

**"Hi Butchie Baby. How is my ****favorite man in the howl world?" Himeko asked him flirty.**

Butch vomits over the car, but the car's grip didn't loosen with half a tone of dinner over it.

**"Since when am I your favorite in anything Himeko? Now let me go. You know I can have you arrested for that and put you behind bars. Not even your Multimillionaire father would be able to bail you out," Butch snapped at his ex-girlfriend. **

Himeko told the car to drive Butch of to her bedroom and strap him naked onto her bed. Butch didn't like this where it is going. Himeko came a few minuets later half dressed herself and tries to have SEX with him. But Butch just knocks her out and frees himself.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes it is short again. Sorry that it is that strong, but I felt the car needs something to do to. And here is his job. Please review. Oh and his job will carry on in the next chapter."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Engine**** to ****the ****rescue**

Buttercup and the car broke into Himeko´s home and they are looking for him.

**"Do you like him Spy girl? He seems to be a lovely boy. Tough but truly he has a heart of gold," Spy car asked Buttercup.**

**"Well I-. I have no clue what you are talking about?" Buttercup said blushing. **

Buttercup turned a shade of red as she thought of him. The car just grinned to himself and suddenly they hear Butch screaming.

**"Let**** me go Himeko you Twat. Get of me you Barbarian baboon," Butch screamed mad.**

Buttercup and the car looked at the room and suddenly Himeko got thrown out of the window in the 10 floor.

**"But my dear boy. I love you," Himeko told Butch mad.**

Butch throws out her bed after her and jumps out as well.

**"Like I told you thousand of times Himeko. I would rather make out with a donkey instead of you. Now let me go before I blow your brains out," Butch shouted at her mad.**

The car drives a bit forward and ties Himeko tight. Then he throws her back into her bedroom.

**"Are you ok?" Buttercup asked him worried.**

**"I am fine. Thank you Spy car for saving me," Butch said a lot happier then before. **

**"Ok. Let's carry on," Spy car instructed them.**

The Spy car burn down Butches cuffs and they were back on their way. Then they drove far away from Himekos mad rampage. Butch suddenly grinned and tipped something on his watch and grinned.

**"Um Spy agent? What are you doing?" Buttercup asked him confused.**

**"Watch this Spy girl. One, two three. Fire," Butch counted down with a wicked grin.**

They heard a fragile scream of shock.

**"You have killed her?" Buttercup asked him mad.**

Butch shook his head and motioned her to stay quiet again.

**"Why hello sir. Oh are those roses and boxes of chocolate for me? What-" Himeko said shocked.**

**"What's now wrong?" Buttercup asked Butch confused. **

**"Ok I tell you. I have created a human figure to fall in love with the first girl he sees. And that is Himeko. Both are now in love with each other," Butch explained to her.**

**"Wow. That is sneaky," Buttercup said chuckling. **

**"May I interrupt your flirting. But we just have received our next mission," Spy car reminded them where they actually were. **

**"Ok from which boss?" Butch asked him.**

**"Both of your bosses," Spy car told them.**

**"What? How?" Buttercup asked the car confused.**

**"Spy boy your firm has transferred you to Spy girls agency. You both are now a team to work together. Congratulations," Spy car informed them.**

Buttercup and Butch blush a bit as they listened to what the mission is.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Please read and review. Love your reviews by the way. There are just not enough. So please review,"**

**Butch: "Are me and Buttercup now a team?"**

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes. Like I have written in the chapter Butch."**

**Buttercup: "But we will not get married. Will we?"**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. You will just have to wait and see."**

**Both: "Nooo."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Computer and fight Mission**

The spy car brought both back to Buttercups head quarters and all the other agents greeted them with a big cheer.

**"Congratulations. Spy girl and Spy boy," Agent Fox told them happy.**

**"Hip, hip, hip, hurray," The others cheered.**

**"Thanks for agreeing to form a alliance with my team Mr. White," Butch said happy to Buttercup's boss.**

**"That's ok Spy boy anyway. We have already formed on as we heard that you are one of the few people that can compare to our top agent Spy girl," Mr. White told them.**

**"True. You are so right Mr. White," Buttercup said happy. **(Wow. I have just noticed how that rimes. LOL.)

Suddenly the red flash alert comes on and the other agency appeared on the screen.

**"Good evening Mr. Black. (He is Butches boss.) What can we do for you?" Butch asked his boss.**

**"It is another tricky undercover mission for you and spy girl. But you both won't like it," Mr Black explained. **

**"Try us," Buttercup challenged him.**

**"Ok… We have seen that a lion/human is causing mighty problems up at the churches in all the cities. Our city is next on its list," Mr Black explained.**

**"What is so dangerous about it?" Butch asked him confused. **

**"Let me guess. It will kill anyone who is not in love or married to the person he or she loves?" Mr White guessed.**

**"It will kill all the people who are not married with each other. You both need to get up there and stop it quickly. Otherwise 70% of our population will be whipped out in just one day. Will you try your best?" Mr Black explained and then asked.**

**"Count us in Mr. Black. Ok Spy girl?" Butch asked Buttercup.**

**"Ok… I think? But let us first meet up with our families before we go again. Ok Sir?" Buttercup asked their bosses.**

**"Fine with us. Be there in 48 hour's," Mr Black and Mr White ordered them.**

Buttercup and Butch both nodded and they drove of back home.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. It is short again. But hey at least you have something to read. And pleas, please, please review. I haven't had any reviews since I put 2 chapters up. Please review on this one. I don't mind if you don't like it. Every thought you have to any of my chapters please don't hesitate on writing it,"**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Shock ****till ****you**** drop**

**Quanktumspirit: "Review. Please. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys. I just own the idea."**

* * *

**Butchs P.O.V**

Well I am finally back home. But strangely the next mission won't leave my head. I looked worried to my brothers. I knew. If, me and Buttercup both fail this mission our families will be whipped out.

**"Hey Butch. Welcome back home. How was Africa?" Brick my older brother asked me.**

**"Oh. It was ok… Ok it was," I told them nervous.**

**"Dude. You look sick. Is everything ok?" Boomer asked me worried.**

**"No… or… I don't know. It is just that both our agencies have formed an alliance with each other and now me and Spy girl have to work together," I informed them.**

**"Lets check you over. Sit on the chair," Brick ordered me.**

I did that what Brick has said and both Boomer and Brick examine me. Suddenly my mobile phone started to ring.

_'Meet me at the docks. The lion/human. Is there and already 2 people have been killed. Come quick.' _Spy girl texted me.

I nodded and was about ready to leave.

**"I know now what is wrong with you Butch," Brick told me smirking.**

**"What? I need to be going," I asked him impatient. **

**"You are in love with SPY girl. Don't deny it. You want to be with her 24/7. But what is her real name anyway?" Brick told me and then asked.**

**"I have no clue. But I think we both shall ask each other. Even though we are still enemies. See you later," I informed them.**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I was at the docks and treating both bodies. It was no use. A 30 year old woman has been tortured and then her body parts were ripped of. She died right away. The other body was a 40 year old man. He didn't have a chance to survive. That creature has ripped his head of and he died in an instant. I could evacuate the entire city and now I am in front of this thing.

**"Well if it isn't little agent SPY girl. What brings you here? To these worthless humans?" The Lion/human asked me mad.**

**"Lion/human. Stop this nonsense. All humans are as great as everybody ells. So leave now," I ordered him. **

**"I think not SPY girl. You see. Before I became this mighty and great creature I was a worthless person with nothing to live for. My wife has left me, my girlfriend has dumped me and I had to watch as in front of my eyes my best friend died. I am so mad at the humans who have done nothing to stop it. Why am I still alive? Why did all the people I love hat to leave me or die? Why?" The Lion/human snapped at me.**

**"I know how you feel. But that is no reason to make other people suffer just as much as you had to suffer. Now leave," I ordered him mad.**

**"Tell me. How would you feel if you would lose the boy you love?" The Lion/human asked me.**

I couldn't answer to that. I didn't know that feeling. But I knew it would hurt me deep down inside. The Lion/human watched me very carefully. He had a plan.

**"Let me show you SPY girl," He told me grinning.**

Suddenly SPY agent came with a net and caught the creature. But he just grinned and bite through the net.

**"Mist. What the-" Spy Agent said surprised. **

The lion/ human smashed my mask of. (I have never even taken my mask of ever since I travel.) Butch was kicked in the stomach and his mask flew of too. (Yes he never takes his mask of eider.) Then the lion gave in and let himself be captured. But he was smiling from the inside out.

* * *

**Butchs P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. SPY girl… was Buttercup Utonium. I just kept on staring at her in shock. My stomach started to do flip-flops.

**"SPY girl. You are Buttercup Utonium, EX-Powerpuff girl?" I asked her surprised. **

**"Yes. And you SPY agent are Butch Jojo, EX-Rowdyruffboy?" Buttercup asked me equally as surprised. **

I nodded. We just couldn't believe it. We were enemies from the day I was created. The kiss she gave me as I was the age of 5 changed everything. I… I… I think I am in love now with Buttercup and SPY girl. And both are the same person. My heart was yelling with joy. But my brain was cursing one bad word after another. How am I going to tell my brothers that I am in love with a EX-Powerpuffgirl? Well I think she is a EX-Powerpuffgirl.

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I wanted to dance in joy. Spy agent was none other than Butch Jojo. My childhood enemy and my… well school crush. Yes. I Buttercup Maria Utonium was in love with Butch Jonathan Jojo. I just wanted to tell Butch what he means to me and ask him the GF question. (For those who don't know what the GF question is: Buttercup wants to ask Butch if they should be boyfriend and girlfriend).

But deep down in the tip of my toe it tolled me that he means trouble if I dear to ask him to go out with me. Suddenly me and Butch jumped out of our skin as the lion/human screamed.

**"Well are you going to finish me of. Or can I go now?" the Lion/Human asked us mad.**

**"Ok. If you want to. Lets go," Butch told us.**

We both picked him up and brought him of to the hospital to cure his problem. And 2 weeks later he was cured. We were cheered by our fellow workers. They have thrown for us a small party. But we didn't stay to celebrate. We needed to get back home to our families.

**"Well. That adventure was… surprising… um…" I told Butch worried.**

**"Yeah. Thank you Spy girl: Buttercup. You made me very happy," Butch told me and then started blushing.**

**"I made you happy SPY boy? Well to tell you the truth… you made me happy to," I told him whiles blushing a bit.**

**"But why-" Butch asked me confused. **

I didn't let him finish as I grabbed him and kissed him deep. At first he was shocked. But then he melted into the kiss and deepened it. We both felt our cheeks flush a deep shade of red and we flew home. Well working with him now will be very… strange.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes. Both agencies have formed an alliance with each other. But Buttercup and Butch's relationship will have a wild go. I am not sure what to do for the next chapter. Can somebody give me some hints please? I beg you,"**


	14. Chapter 14

**A heart broken get together**

_**Quanktumspirit: "A thousand times apologise guy's, but thank you for keeping my spirit for this story up. I was really completely blank about this story and how I could carry it on, but "poconwes and Tomboy2222", gave me a really good idea for the next chapter. Thank you so much both of you. I own nobody and please carrie on reviewing. Written date: Monday 11th February 2013."**_

_**Poconwes: I think you could make one of them get injured in a fight and next chapter the other one is by the bed waiting for her to recover.**_

_**Tomboy2222: You could do another mission, but this time Blossom, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles are helping Buttercup and could be that Him was there and they had to kill his soul, but they had to have a special stone or something else your is just an idea I won't be sad if you don't use it.**_

* * *

Buttercup and Butch both landed outside their family home where they haven't been since their brother and sister's wedding's. Blossom has married Brick well over 2 years ago and Bubbles has married Boomer 2 1/2 years ago as well. They were happy for there sibling's that the alliance worked so well. The 4 pairing's might have a few fight's together, but that was normal in a starting marriage. As Buttercup and Butch entered the room they could hear a movie running and the popcorn machine was on. Strange. The agent's placed there shoes and coat's in the familiar closet and knocked on the living room door. It opened and to Buttercup and Butches surprise it was what looked like Brat answered.

**"What are you doing here Brat? This is the family home of the PPG and the RRB ever since the marriage between Boomer and Bubbles." Buttercup asked shocked.**

The Brat look alike looked at Buttercup and Butch confused before letting out a sharp whistle. By the door then came what looked like Bezerk and two boy's that looked a lot like the counterpart's of Brick and Boomer, the Rowdypunkboy's called Blut and Wutz.

**"Buttercup? Wow you have surely grown up. And you must be Butch. My have you two changed. Come inside now and tell us what has happened in the last 2 years that we haven't seen you guy's any more." The Brat look alike said.**

**"May we first know who you guy's are?" Butch asked looking at the Brat look alike.**

**"Of course, because we have changed so much. Sure. I am Brick Jojo, your eldest brother married to your friend or wife's eldest sister called Blossom, that is her in her long hot, sexy red hair and pink eye's." The red guy who turned out to be Brick said.**

**"I am your youngest brother Boomer Jojo, I have grown my hair out, the beautiful girl with the long pigtail's is my wife and Blossom and Buttercup's youngest sister Bubbles. The joy of us 6. Ok Butch? You and Buttercup have changed a lot as well." The blond boy who was Boomer explained further.**

**"I can't blaim them for not recognising us, we haven't seen each other in such a long time. So what brought you two back here and how did you two end up together?" Blossom asked.**

**"Oh no, we are not together, we only work together in our job's." Buttercup quickly said.**

Butch nodded as well. As all 6 teen's entered the home they heard a help call coming from the stair's.

**"Um... could somebody please help me down. I can't move."?.**

**"Oh that is dad. Professor Jutonium. He is now 72 years old. Coming father and Buttercup and Butch have returned." Bubbles called out.**

She then flew up to the stairs and lifted Professor Jutonium up and flew him down to the other's. He had now pure white hair and glasses on, as well as a wheelchair to man over around. Then the door knocked and Buttercup went to answer it. Outside stood what looked like a white monkey with a violet suite on and a brain helmet do disguise the hat.

**"MOJO JOJO! What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked confused.**

**"You look fat in that dress." Mojo just said smiling wickedly at Buttecup knowing that drove her mad.**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! TAKE THAT YOU SMELLY APE!" Buttercup screamed before punching Mojo into his jaw line.**

**"Buttercup stop he is the father of our husband's. Please stop it." Bubbles pleaded whiles the boy's pulled her of him.**

**"Thank you so much. IT WORK'S YEAH!" Mojo said smiling wildly whiles getting up again.**

**"Welcome Mojo. Do you want a cup of tea. Come inside and we can explain a few thing's to Buttercup and Butch." Professor Jutonium said.**

**"In deed. She hasn't been home for a few years and a lot has changed." Mojo said.**

As everybody sat down on chair's they looked over to Buttercup and Butch to see if they would start of, but they didn't. They waited for the explanation from them first. Brick rubbed threw his orange hair and decided to start.

**"Ok. Do you two remember the last fight we all had together?" Brick asked Buttercup and Butch.**

**"Yes. That was the one where we were under the spell of Him and he asked us to kill the PPG." Butch said.**

**"Correct. Well after the fight we all were very badly injured. You and Buttercup especially. But Mojo and Professor Jutonium were worried what damage you two could do to each other." Brick said.**

**"After we recovered we all had a mad hatred towards each other and for the past 2 week's we beat the shit out of each other countless time's. Professor Jutonium and Mojo Jojo agreed that you two could use your power's for good and sent you two to different secret agency's. And that is how you got your job's and worked there ever since." Blossom explained.**

**"Ok. What happened to you guy's?" Buttercup asked.**

**"Me and Boomer used enough mean swear words to each other that we could have re-written the entire dictionary, but after spending 2 week's cursing each other out we fell on our knee's, begged each other for forgiveness and then we dated each other for 1 year before marrying." Bubbles said.**

**"That explains why you two have a blue diamond ring on your finger. And you and Brick Blossom?" Butch asked.**

**"We ended up at the same university, we studied against each other and continuously tried to outsmart each other. As we finished the 200th brain test we agreed to get married. My mental problem was that I thought Blossom was Bezerk and that she tried to have it off with me and I beaten the real Bezerk up countless times just not to hurt Blossom." Brick explained.**

Suddenly Butch's phone rang. Butch picked it up confused.

**"Ok. Hu. Our agency Buttercup. Yes Markus what is it this time?" Butch spoked in his phone.**

**"We have traces of Him at the Hospital. We think he is doing a mean experiment of how to create more chemical X. You have to stop him before he hurt's anybody. Also call your brother's and sister's to help you. This job is to big for only one of you to take on. We have informed the RGP Rowdy Girl Punk's to help you out. Get up there and stop it." Markus said.**

**"Got it. We all ar on our way. Is somebody already up there?" Buttercup asked.**

**"Yes. The RGP are there and have evacuated the entire area off. It is just them and Him now. Go now!" The Agency ordered.**

**"Ok. Do you guy's want to help out?" Butch asked.**

**"You bet. Come on." Blossom said.**

Everybody got int the SPY car and drove of to the fighting scene. And really they saw the Powerpunkgirls and the Powerpunkboy's already fighting Him. But they were beaten and just crashed next to them in 3 crater's. The Punk's got out and rubbed the dirt of there faces. As Knut spotted Butch he smiled widely.

**"Well you guy's took your time. Hi Butch. Long time no see hu?" Knut asked.**

**"Sure Knut. How are you all?" Butch asked.**

**"Once Him is back in his grave we all are better. We have the crystal. You got the other half?" Bezerk asked.**

Blossom nodded and showed them the other half of the black Him crystal. They had to be kept apart otherwise it could course emerge damage to the world's.

**"Ok. First of we have to confuse Him. That will be Bubbles, Boomer, Bezerk and Blood's job." Knut explained.**

**"Hu confuse? How should we do it?" Boomer asked.**

**"Talk in as many languages as you can to confuse Him and make Him lose his focus. Then the next step in the plan come's up, beat Him's light's off. That will be Buttercup, Butch, Brat and Wutz's job." Brute said.**

**"Ok what are you guy's going to do?" Buttercup asked.**

**"Blossom, Brick, Brute and me will place the crystal exactly underneath Him and then call you 8 back down. Then together we have to say a formula to lock Him inside the crystal." Knute said.**

**"that sound's fair. So go, go, go." Brick said.**

Bubbles, Boomer, Bezerk and Blood flew up to Him and flew at hight speed around Him's face whiles talking so many languages that he could barely focus on one of the 4 and closed his eyes for a split second do get his head to calm down. Then they all spoke the formula out.

**You Wanna Make Us Feel Real Good**

**Green team member's and Blues: Ah...**

**Red team member's: "You want to say your words**

**You want to make a deal**

**You want to change the world**

**You want to make us feel real good."**

**Green team member's: "Real good."**

**Blue team member's: "Real good."**

**Blue and red team member's: " Ah..."**

**Green team member's: Since the dawn of time**

**there never can be**

**a place for you**

**and not us three**

**You can't have bad..."**

**Red team member's: "You can't have bad..."**

**Blue team member's: "...without the good."**

**All the team member's: "Ouh woah don't you know**

**that everybody knows**

**the yin and yang's the master plan?**

**Ouh woah don't you know**

**that everybody knows**

**the yin and yang's the master plan?"**

**Blue team member's: "We sold our lives**

**for you to save**

**But it was all lies**

**Say hello to your grave**

**You're going down."**

**Red team member's: "-going down..."**

**Green team member's: "-going down"**

**Him: "I'm better tell you!**

**You don't scare me!**

**I ain't no fool!**

**Look what's up my sleeve...!**

**Dai lai lufti de santra megido**

**Dai lai lufti de santra megido**

**(long note )Oh...!"**

**(Everybody wakes up and punches Him)**

**Blue team member's: "There's no dark without the light!**

**There's no dim without the bright!"**

**( Everybody punches Him)**

**Red team member's: "There's no warm without the cold.**

**There's no weak without the bold!"**

**(Green team member's punches Him)**

**Green team member's: "There's no sun without the moon!**

**There's no fork without the spoon!"**

**Blue team member's: "There's no silence without noise!**

**There's no girls without the boys!"**

**Red team member's: "There's no dark without the light! (_Him_: Dai lai)**

**There's no dim without the bright! (Him: lufti de)"**

**Green team member's: "There's no warm without the cold! (santra)**

**There's no weak without the bold! (megido)."**

**Blue team member's: "There's no sun without the moon! (Dai lai)**

**There's no fork without the spoon! (lufti de)."**

**Red team member's: "There's no joy without the sad! (Santra)**

**There's no good without the bad! (megido)."**

**Green team member's: "There's no dark without the light! (Dai lai)**

**There's no dim without the bright! (lufti de)**

**There's no warm without the cold! (santra)**

**There's no weak without the bold! (megido)."**

**Everybody: "There's no sun without the moon! (Dai lai)**

**There's no fork without the spoon! (lufti de)**

**There's no joy without the sad! (megido)**

**There's no good without the bad...!"**

As the extremely long spell was spoken out Him screamed as his limbs were ripped apart. As his last attack Him glared at the team and sent a death ray right after Butch and Knut. Butch saw it coming and pushed Knut out of the way taking the hit of both ray's and screaming in pain. It hit Butch square in there stomach, Him was grinning and thinking he has killed the 2 green member's he finally died and turned into a big puddle of blood.

**"Yes we did it. Him is finally dead." The red cheered.**

The blues did together a beautiful blue dance and the green's looked worried around the place. Blossom then stopped moving and looked around confused.

**"Knut you guy's ok?" Blossom asked worried.**

**"Where is Butch? He has vanished. Did Him kill him?" Buttercup asked worried.**

**"Come we have to find him. Butch!" Bubbles called out.**

All 11 adults flew around Townsville trying to find there missing 12th member. But he was nowhere to be found.

**"What if he has been killed?" Brick asked worried.**

**"I don't think so." Knut said whiles using his X-ray to scan the area for a damaged body.**

**"How should you know Knut. He wasn't your brother." Boomer snapped mad.**

**"It is easy guy's. Come on use a bit of brain power. If Him really has killed Butch then I would be dead as well. You can't have one without the other. BUTCH!" Knut explained and called out.**

Everybody flew around the place untill Buttercup noticed Mojo Jojo's lair. His ceiling had a massive hole in the top. She flew directly over to it and landed inside of his lair. Of course Mojo Jojo hasn't use it in years, so it was covered in dust and smelled horrendous.

**"My Mojo Jojo need's a clear out. Hu? A machine that is running? Maybe Mojo has forgotten to turn one off... but NO! GUY'S DOWN HERE!" Buttercup called out shocked.**

As Butch crash landed from the sky's he landed in Mojo Jojo's old lair and was in a destructor machine. The one Mojo has created to absorbed chemical X from the Powerpuffgirls. He was unconscious and by the look of the machine it has absorbed well over 90% of his chemical X. Any more and he will be dead. Buttercup tried to turn it off, but Brick quickly stopped her.

**"Don't. If you turn it off it will kill him instantly. We need to put in the password to make it reverse. Molinguish." Brick said and typed it into the machine.**

It opened and Butch was caught by Knut. Knut quickly grabbed a chemical X needle and absorbed a bit of his chemical X and forced it into Butch to keep him alive. But he still stayed unconscious. This worried everybody.

**"We need to get him to Professor Jutonium and Mojo Jojo. They might be able to save him." Knut said.**

**"Wait if Butch is dead then shouldn't you be dead as well Knut?" Blossom asked confused.**

**"Yes technical, but he is only unconscious and very weak. He has a pulse of 20% and it is dropping. We have to go now." Knut said carrying Butch in his arm's.**

* * *

Without his chemical X he was a lot lighter. Everybody flew at high-speed, but not to fast back to Professor Jutonium and off into his lab where Mojo and Professor Jutonium saw everything through cameras. They have already prepared 50 blood bag's filled with chemical X to help Butch. As the 12 teen's landed Professor Jutonium lay Butch on the hospital bed and Mojo Jojo rammed the blood needle into Butch and pushed the chemical X into his vanes. Blossom attached a pulse machine and it showed that it was now at a alarming 10%.

**"Can you save him?" Knut asked worried.**

**"We will try our best. Now everybody upstairs and go to bed. I have informed both of your parent's Rowdypunkboy's and Powerpunkgirl's. They agree that you can stay here a few day's if you wish." Professor Jutonium said.**

The 11 teen's nodded and flew upstairs and go ready for bed. The boy's sleep in the guest room whiles the girl's slept in there room. Knut stayed with Butch and looked at his best friend very worryingly as the pulse machine showed 11%. He was recovering very slowly.

**"We will be upstairs and make some dinner. Are you two going to be ok down here Knut?" Mojo asked the teen.**

**"Yes. I'll keep my eye on him. I'll be up in a bit and then try to feed Butch his dinner." Knut said not taking his eyes of Butch.**

Mojo nodded and walked with Professor Jutonium upstairs to cook some pasta with meat ball's and a side dish of salads and a chilli con carne sauce for the vegetarians in this family.

* * *

Upstairs in the kitchen

The blue team member's helped with the cooking whiles the red's layed the table. Buttercup and Brute lay down in there bed's for a nap before tea.

**"Do you think Butch will wake up soon?" Brick asked worried.**

**"He will Brick. Butch is not dead jet. But it might take a few day's for him to recover from that fight. We all are very proud of you 12. You showed excellent team work. Well done." Mojo said.**

**"I agree. You each have a strong bond with each other. Don't try and break it. Who know's when you 12 need to fight together again." Professor Jutonium said.**

All the teen's nodded. As dinner was finished everybody had there meal's except for Butch who was still un-conconciouse in his bed. As Knut finished his meal he feed Butch a vitamin pill and a meet pill to keep his body going.

**"Can we play a game of truth or dare whiles we wait for Knut to recover?" Boomer suggested.**

**"Ok. Come of into our bedroom." Bubbles said.**

* * *

Buttercup finished of a coca Cola bottle and flew after everybody. The 10 teen's sat in a circle and Buttercup lay the bottle down on the floor.

**"So how do you play this truth or dare game?" Brat asked confused.**

**"Easy. One of us turn's the bottle, the one who lands on it has to answer to the twister who asked: truth r dare. Then the one who it landed on will say such as truth, then the twister person has to ask which the person has to answer like: Is it true that you hate sausages or something like that, then the person has to answer it truthfully without lying. However if the person pick's dare then the twister can give him a challenge to compleat." Bubbles explained.**

**"Ok. Can I start?" Blut asked.**

**"Sure go ahead." Buttercup said.**

Blut turned the bottle and it landed on Brick.

**"Ok Brick, truth or dare." Blut asked.**

**"Truth." Brick said.**

**"Fine. Is it true that you have already bought the proposal ring for your dream wife?" Blut asked snickering.**

**"No. It is not true, I only did a drawing of it here." Brick said. **

He showed a lovely ring with a pink and red heart on it. Everybody was impressed and applauded. Then Brick turned the bottle. This time it landed on Bubbles. She groans and looked over to Brick who seemed to be thinking.

**"Ok Bubbles truth or dare?" Brick asked.**

**"I am not a sissy so I go with Dare." Bubbles said smiling at Brick.**

Brick had to hold his breath as he thought what Bubbles would do. As he looked over to the closet he had a brilliant idea and grinned even wickedly.

**"Ok. I dare you to put on your pyjamas and keep them on during the rest of the play." Brick said.**

All the boy's wolf whistled in impression. Bubbles burst out in laughter, flew under her bed, retrieved her pyjamas, flew into the hidden closet, stripped out of her clothes and into her pyjamas before coming out again. The boy's were a bit disappointed, but Bubbles looked nice in her PJ's.

**"What? You didn't tell me to strip dance for you guy's so it count's. My turn." Bubbles said.**

She turned the bottle and to her happiness it landed on Boomer next.

**"Ok Boomer. Truth or dare?" Bubbles asked.**

**"I go with Truth." Boomer said.**

**"Fine. What do you think of my night gown?" Bubbles asked.**

All 9 teen's looked at Boomer as his blush deepened.

**"I think you look beautiful in it Bubbles." Said Boomer whiles turning redder.**

**"Any more red Boomer and you're going to be as red as Brick." Brat pointed out.**

**"Anyway it is my turn." Boomer said.**

He turned the bottle and this time it landed on Wutz.

**"Ok Wutz truth or dare." Boomer asked.**

**"I'll go with Dare." Wutz said.**

Boomer raced threw his thought's as to what he could dare him to do. Then he had the perfect idea.

**"I dare you to show us your special move." Boomer said.**

**"Oh no you don't. You are not going to burn down this house." Blossom said.**

**"Don't worry ice princess. I am not that stupid." Wutz said.**

Instead of doing an attack Wutz bent his finger all the way to the back and pulled it as well. It gave a nasty click, klank and breaking sound. Everybody covered there ears by that gruesome sound.

**"Ok. My turn." Wutz said.**

He turned the bottle and it landed on Brat.

**"Ok. Brat Truth or dare?" Wutz asked.**

**"I'll go with truth." Brat said.**

**"Ok. Is it true that you have just as Bubbles a octopus and if yes what did you name him?" Wutz asked.**

**"Yes it is true. And his name is Punky. My turn." Brat said.**

She turned it and this time it landed on Blossom.

**"Ok. Blossom truth or dare?" Brat asked.**

**"Um. Dare." Blossom said.**

**"Fine. Play us a small tune from the film Corps Bride." Brat said.**

**"Ok. (Whistles, whistles). How was that?" Blossom asked.**

**"Excellent. That was the song: Tears to Shed by Corpse Bride." Brick guessed.**

**"Correct. My turn." Blossom said.**

She turned the bottle and it landed on Brute. She groaned and before Blossom even could ask she answered already.

**"True Blossom, let's get this game done." Brute said.**

**"Ok. Tell us what the last film was that you watched and when it was." Blossom said.**

**"The last film was Titanic in 3D and my was it impressive. My turn." Brute said annoyed.**

She turned it and it landed on her sister Bezerk.

**"Ok sis. Truth or dare." Brute asked.**

**"Dare. I am not a baby." Bezerk said.**

**"Ok. I dare you to take your bow off, cut a strain of it and give it to Blossom." **

Bezerk glared mad at her sister, but did as she was told. She cut a thin strain off and handed it to Blossom, she removed her bow and placed in Bezerk bow. It didn't look that different to her bow except it was a lot thiner.

**"Wow. Not bad." Blossom said.**

Bezerk just glared at Blossom before turning the bottle. It landed on Buttercup next.

**"Ok Buttercup truth or dare?" Bezerk asked.**

**"Um... truth." Buttercup said.**

**"Is it true that you go once a month to a calming class and to train up your power's?" Bezerk asked interestingly.**

**"Yes it is true. Ok my last turn." Buttercup said.**

She turned the bottle and the last person it landed on was Blut. Buttercup quickly thought of something and had it as well.

**"Ok Blut truth or dare?" Buttercup asked.**

**"Dare I am not a sisy." Blut said.**

**"Oh this is going to be great. I dare you to fly downstairs into our father's lab where he is now, pick him up, fly him to his bed and make him be ready and put on his pyamas. Ok?" Buttercup said wickedly.**

**"Fine." Blut said.**

Blut flew downstairs and found Professor Jutonium asleep on his work bench. He picked him up, flew him quiet to his bedroom, then got from under his pillow a white bllue stripped PJ. He placed it on Professor Jutonium, covered him up in his blanket and photographed his work. Then he quietly closed his door and flew back to the other's. He showed them the picture and they nooded that it was good enough.

**"Talking about bed we have to go to bed as well." Bubbles pointed out.**

Everybody looked at the clock and nooded. They all lay in each other's bed's and fell fast asleep. Hoping that Butch will make it threw. Well they will see tomorrow.

* * *

**_Quanktumspirit: "Again sorry for not updating and thank you for the chapter idea. I own nobody. Please review."_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Hims own mission

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 15**__**th**__** September 2013."**_

* * *

Butch was still lying unconscious from the machines attack on Him in the hospital bed. He was having loads of terrible nightmares.

* * *

_Butch's dream_

_In his dream Butch was flying around Townsville and looked down upon it. It was a beautiful day. His brothers were both on a date with their counterparts. Suddenly he heard a massive scream from Bubbles, Butch quickly turned a sharp right and flew to the part where Bubbles and Boomer have planned their date. There at the water fountain where it was Bubbles and Boomer's favourite meeting point he saw Bubbles with a bleeding knife in her hand and Boomer with his head chopped off in the water._

"_BUBBLES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Butch screamed at her._

_But Bubbles didn't reply, she suddenly had red eyes and threw the knife at Butch trying to cut him up in pieces._

"_Wow, chill woman." Butch snapped at her._

_Suddenly he flew away confused, why would Bubbles murder the man she loves? Let's see what Brick has to say to it. So Butch flew away to find Brick and Blossom, but as he came to their meeting place his heart stopped as well, Blossom has just turned Brick into a Frankenstein monster. Butch almost vomited it was so horrendous._

"_Buttercup, here he is, the heart breaker." Blossom spoke so coldly out it brought ice on Butch's back._

_Buttercup appeared in his dream with a chain saw. Butch couldn't say a word as Buttercup cut off his feet and hands. Butch wanted to scream, but it was no use, nobody would help him anyway._

_Then the 3 Powerpuffgirls tied the 3 corpses of the Rowdyruffboy's together, lifted them up and carefully lowered them into solid salt acid. _

"_Dam." Butch thought._

_Salt acid was one of the few things that can cause the Powerpuffgirls as well as the Rowdyruffboy's tremendous pain, if they don't get out there within a few minutes they will burn to death. Then everything suddenly turned red._

_Him appeared in his dream… which was suddenly cut short._

* * *

(Out of Butch's dream)

Butch suddenly woke up and looked around the room, Him was sitting in a chair opposite of the hospital bed where he was recovering from the X-transfusion. Butch then looked at the red lobster in front of him. Him had now jet black hair reaching past his own shoulders, he had a white dress on, silver high heels and his well-known yellow snake like eyes were looking at Butch grinning evil. Butch knew that couldn't be Him, who is it?

"**Good evening Butch, pleasant nightmares?" The unknown lobster asked him whiles chuckling.**

"**I should have noticed you were there as I was starting to get horrible nightmares, what do you want Him?" Butch asked the lobster.**

"**First my name is not Him, my name is Peace, I am a sister of Him through and just as evil as Him was, I wanted to see if you are recovering from the near death experience through Mojo. And as I can see you have." Peace said. **

"**Great, so what can I do for you Peace? I'm sure you haven't come here just to wish me well." Butch asked.**

"**Indeed I haven't. I need your help Butch, do you remember the time you and your brothers were away in New York to make it big as fighters?" Peace asked him.**

"**Sure, what about it?" Butch asked Peace.**

"**Well, during your absence a small gnome came to Townsville just as the Powerpuffgirls were beaten to their near death, the gnome promised them to restore Townsville to its former glory, get rid of all the troubles, but as a payment he asked them to sacrifice there fighting lives and powers, after arguing with each other the pro and con's they agreed and did give up there super powers for a few day's to be normal little girls, but after they beaten gnome up he fell to earth and died, though all the villains, monsters were brought back as well as the Powerpuffgirls super powers." Peace explained.**

"**So? What has that got to do with me?" Butch asked.**

"**Easy, I want you to find Gnome's corps and bring him to me, and then I can absorb the last powers within him and become even stronger than any villain that has ever existed. As a repayment I'll pay you by making you immortal for all eternity. What do you say?" Peace asked Butch.**

Butch thought through, but didn't believe in Peace's super human ability's. Peace could see what Butch was thinking and chuckled.

"**You don't believe me do you Butch? Well let me prove it to you." Peace said.**

Butch watched as Peace brought a small doll forth, and then she took a knife, drawn a bit of her own blood and cut with it in the doll. Suddenly the doll came to life and looked around before walking out of the door. Now Butch believed Peace.

"**Do we have a deal?" Peace asked handing him the contract written.**

"**I will never suffer pain, misery or death again?" Butch asked Peace.**

"**For as long as you bring me Gnome's corps, yes, nobody and nothing will harm you for as long as you shall live." Peace said.**

"**Deal." Butch said.**

Peace then handed Butch the feather and the knife, Butch then cut across his arm and dipped the feather within his own blood and signed his name on the bottom of the contract, it sealed itself into the paper, then Peace took the knife, cut a finger of her hand and written in her own blood her name and placed a finger print on the paper. After that Peace clapped her claws together and healed Butch fully.

"**Remember Butch, nobody is allowed to know about the deal, you have to bring me gnome's corps and all eternity will be yours. I'll meet you within 3 days at midnight in Townsville Park by the football field." Peace said.**

The Peace vanished from sight, Butch looked outside and nodded, he will find the gnome soon. Before anybody else is up, Butch got washed and dressed before flying out of the home and into SPY car.

"**Another mission Butch?" Spy car asked him.**

"**Yes, I'll fill you in on the way." Butch said**.

SPY car then drove off, Butch knew this mission will be harder then anything he has ever faced. But the rewards were larger then ever as well. Well what is life without a little risk?

* * *

Inside the Powerpuffgirls bedroom.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were up just before Butch left, got washed and dressed before flying downstairs, Brick and Boomer were asleep in gray sleeping bags on the lounge floor. Bubbles blushed as she thought how cute Boomer looked like, Blossom was admiring ring Brick as well, and they were definitely some eye candy to be proud of. As Buttercup was about to go and see how Butch was she was shocked and screamed the howl house awake.

"**WHERE IS BUTCH GONE!" Buttercup screamed.**

"**AAAAAHHH!" The two Rowdyruffboy's said as they jumped almost through the ceiling. **

All 5 adults flew downstairs and into the lab to find the bed of Butch was empty. Nothing just a small note was left. Professor Utonium jumped out of his bed, had a gun in his hand and ran downstairs in pure panic.

"**Who is breaking in?" He asked freaked out.**

"**Nobody dad, put the gun down. Butch is missing." Buttercup explained before picking the note up.**

"**It says: **_**I'm just away on a mission, don't worry about me. The agency has only called me, and asked that you guy's, will not help me out. I will return once I completed the mission. Signed: Butch." **_**Brick read out.**

Everybody looked worried, Buttercup quickly turned on the news channel to see if something has happened, but nothing so far.

"**If Butch has done something stupid it would be on the news in a few hours or days, I'll ring our agency up and find out what is going on." Buttercup said before leaving into the Powerpuffgirls bedroom and locking the door.**

"**Why wouldn't Butch want us to know what is going on? What is going on?" Bubbles asked.**

Everybody just shrugged their shoulders and waited for any sign of Butch. Or any sign of danger through the news channel.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

I was driving in SPY car up again to the villain prison to track down the gnome's corps, but because I know as good as nothing about this other villain or why Peace would want it I have to find some more information about the guy. So who better to ask then my own 'mother' Mojo Jojo. As I parked my car I creped past the super lame security guards all the way up to Mojo Jojo's cell, as I found the monkey man I saw he was sitting on his bed reading a monkey magazine as well as having his dinner of some old fruit and vegetables. Yuck. I knocked on his window and Mojo looked up and around. As he saw me he almost chocked on his own dinner.

"**Butch? What the hell are you doing here?" Mojo asked me.**

Quickly Mojo looked around, moved the window bars and lead me inside his small cell, quickly he pushed me into the bathroom, moved his chair next to the door so we could talk with each other without raising suspicions to us.

"**How are you mum? I just came because I have to talk to you about something. Do you know a guy called Gnome?" I asked my mother.**

Mojo looked a little freaked out as he heard the name. I saw that he was playing with his fingers before facing me again, that means he was thinking very deeply and scared.

"**Yes indeed do I know that guy, thanks to him I was banned from the entire world with all the other villains. He kept us locked in a white room until his own death. Why?" Mojo asked me.**

I nodded and wrote it down. I facing Mojo again, as suddenly I heard the tea boil and Mojo set two cups out. He motioned me to take milk or sugar as I pleased for his tea, these days with our 'mother' were rear, but Mojo was starting to understand what it means to be a parent. After drinking a cup of tea together I explained why I had to know. Mojo didn't once stop me in my story, but nodded along the way. As I finished he chuckled quietly and then looked back at me before finishing his tea and made himself another cup.

"**Well, yes Indeed I know Gnome, not personal, but he offered that Townsville should be in peace, by talking all of us villains out of it, we were hit by a red/pinkish type of a bean before ending up being locked in a small house. All of us, you and your brothers were luckily away in Australia touring the globe to be the world's best fighters so I was happy that you weren't hurt, anyway we stayed in the house and just waited for something to happen, then Him found a small cross with a voodoo doll on it, underneath that doll stood: Utopia. We didn't understood it, but Ace just nailed the doll to the cross more firmly as it looked very much like Gnome. Then a few minutes later we all appeared in Townsville again surprised, we all were so happy, but the Powerpuffgirls explained to us that evil and good have to live on each side to keep the world in balance, we may be cruel to Townsville and have to fight the Powerpuffgirls once in a while, but that's opposites for you." Mojo explained.**

"**So what happened to Gnome after you came back?" I asked.**

"**We presume he fell to his death. But nobody knows where, he is red wizard clothing, green hair and white muscular skin, dough I think you would only find bones of him now. Who want's to know where he is?" Mojo asked me.**

"**Somebody called Peace. I don't know why though. Thank you anyway Mojo." I said.**

Mojo nodded then let me go again. I walked back to SPY car and drove out of town to find Gnome's corps. SPY car drove for what feels like hours, as we reached a beach with waves crashing and a right storm brewing ahead I knew we were at our destination. But just as I was about to get out of the car to search the beaches I was strapped in even tighter, SPY car was keeping me prisoner and then went into swim and dive mode, but just as we were about to enter the ocean Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup caught up to us. SPY car turned himself into a mini bus and allowed everybody to come inside.

"**Butch, what the hell are you doing here with SPY car, why are we going with you and where the hell are we going?" Brick asked me.**

"**A guy called Peace asked me to find a guy's corps, apparently his corps has been swiped out to sea, so to find him SPY car has his censers of Gnome inside of him and apparently it is somewhere deep within the ocean. So we are going to find it and then give it Peace." Butch explained.**

"**Wait Gnome? Isn't that the guy that gave us a few days of peace, but then made everybody refuse of what they wanted and only do what he wants?" Bubbles asked.**

"**The very guy Bubbles." Spy car answered.**

The trip was now held in silence as the car drove deeper and deeper into the ocean, after reaching the ground floor the SPY car changed to motor mode and pushed itself forward. Buttercup and Butch discussed what they were going to tell there agency, Blossom and Brick were discussing about Gnome, but Bubbles secretly pulled Boomer further back into the car. SPY car could guess what they were up to and turned off its cameras in the back to give the two adults some privacy.

"**Bubbles what is it?" Boomer asked her.**

"**I love you so much Boomer, my dear husband." Bubbles said happy.**

Boomer and Bubbles kissed each other passionate in the back. But just as they were finished with their make out session the Spy car gave off weird thud sound. They have bashed into something or someone. As SPY car turned on his front lights to see in the murky water they saw it was a black coffin.

"**Spy car, switch to X-ray mode. Let's see if this is his grave." Butch instructed.**

Spy car did as he was told, after turning the box invisible they saw there was a corps of a white man, in a red dress, green hair and his eyes were closed. Spy car translated the writing which stood on the outside of the box.

"_**It say's: He who shall remove me from my grave, will become my soul mate." Spy car translated.**_

Everybody nodded, Spy car lifted the grave into his lower section, drained out all the water and animals, cleaned the entire case before locking it in the trunk. After Gnomes corps has been locked safely Spy car drove all the way back home. Butch remained silence wondering what the corps meant of: soul mate. Then he knew: Peace wanted to be the soul mate of Gnome. Well this is surely going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "This story is going to be very short now. I'm almost done. Please review."**_


End file.
